surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Orang
Orang is Meme Man's arch rival in the Surreal Memes universe. He is the only true hero, humbly serving the great and powerful pillars. Appearance Orang looks like an incredibly handsome and charming orange fruit with a face and extremities. He has three fingers on each hand and two large feet with three toes. He is also shown to have a T H I C C B O T T O M, which is to be feared at all times. Of course, this character has already been drawn in obscene ways Character Traits Orang is a rival to Meme Man. He is not only the fruit orang(e), but the color orang(e). He and Meme Man have clashed for many eons. Unlike many other protagonists in the Surreal Memes universe such as Dr COOL Jasper and Vegetal, he does not appear outwardly good, but is simply a honest being after the goals of the greater good. Among these goals is access to THE OCTAHEDRON, which had birthed the rivalry between him and Meme Man since "Riddle of the Rocks". Origin In the meme "C O L o u r e s", Meme Man releases all of the colors. Unfortunately, he forgot that Orang was also a color, thus orang was released unto the Surreal Memes universe. It is believed that this is the origin of Orang. Another possible story is that he originate from the long yam, as we see in "Council of the Ancients" that he is there. This could also mean that he was imprisoned in yamnation. However, their rivalry was not truly set in stone until "Riddle of the Rocks". In it, he and Meme Man journeyed through the dimensions to find the OCTAHEDRON OF TRANSCENDENCE, but were halted by its guardian (known as THE ELEPH0ONT OFt HE SHAnPES), who demanded they solve his riddle. Orang then took meme Man to the home of the Pillars for help. The lead Pillar gave Meme Man the answer to the riddle, "Lemon" but as it was forbidden knowledge, he was to be SCRONCHED. Orang successfully saved Meme Man from the Pillars, as they were only O45/34th dimensional and could not harm him. After this, Meme Man declared he could "TRUST ORANG", which was a grave mistake. After fleeing the pillars, they return to the Elephoont. Upon giving them the answer to his riddle, he gladly bestows the OCTAHEDRON upon them. However, it was then that Orang's true form was revealed, he stole the OCTAHEDRON from Meme Man and declared his true intentions to control the shapes and unleash VEGETAL upon the universe. Terrified of this act of unspeakable honor, the Elephoont performed a ritual of the Ancients, causing Meme Man to ASCEND. After his ascension, he learned the lie of this universe: NEVER TRUST ORANG. Orang then engaged with Meme Man in mortal combat. It is not known what happens after this, but they have continued to fight ever since. Colors In the Non-Canon meme "SPEAK, BEFORE THE COUNCIL", He is seen with another 3 beings. These are Lime, Lemon, and Pomorang, that look like him, in other colours and different head shapes. Category:Characters Category:Meme Man Category:Orang Category:Villains